Anguish
by H o p e e e
Summary: AU - Bruises, lacerations, pain. Loke was never gentle with Lucy, and it showed all along her body. Whatever he wanted when it came to her, he was sure to get it. And Lucy was sure to pay every time.


**Anguish**

Magnolia was unusually quiet as the blonde-haired girl walked along the sidewalk, clutching her left arm in pain. The bruises wouldn't have formed yet, and she wanted to make it to her house before anyone would notice when they did form. Natsu would demand to know what had happened, and Happy would fall into a state of hysteria.

Faint rays of moonlight broke through the heavy clouds, casting an eerie glow throughout the city. Shadows seemed to dance all around Lucy as she hurried through Magnolia; the back road she was traveling on was deserted save for her and the girl found that uncanny. The city was always alive at night. Yet for some reason, it seemed only Lucy was the only one out.

Her legs throbbed from the prolonged walking, and the gashes that marked her body only added to the pain. Lucy was limping with her right foot, and her knees were scrapped heavily. No marks covered her face, but that was purely tactful on Loke's part. He didn't leave wounds in visible areas; his work was a quiet kind.

_Please don't let them be waiting for me_, Lucy silently begged as she neared her home. Natsu and his best friend were always at her house, and there had been times when her two closest friends in the world had almost stumbled upon the truth about her relationship with Loke. Once had been when the eighteen year old girl was exiting the shower and her bruises were clearly visible. Natsu and Happy were wrestling on her bed when she entered her room, and Lucy had screamed when she realized they were there. The two boys were hastily kicked out of her bedroom, and neither had noticed the imperfections along her body.

Lucy winced as she grabbed her keys out of her purse once she arrived at her destination. It felt like torture to dig around until the golden objects were found. She didn't have time to unlock the door as Natsu forcefully opened it and greeted her. "Hey Luce!" he exclaimed as she plastered a smile onto her face. "You're home late!"

The blonde struggled to walk in as if nothing was bothering her. "Oh, you know," she replied, "Loke enjoys my company. We were having fun." _More like he was having fun_, she thought darkly.

Natsu eyed her before shutting the door. "Oh, you were at Loke's? _Again_?" The pink-haired boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He's such a drag. Why do you waste your time on him?" He followed Lucy to the couch where she collapsed in a fit of exhausted. His black orbs trailed her before he settled down beside her.

"He loves me, Natsu," Lucy told him as she closed her eyes. "He loves me." No reply escaped her best friend's lips and Lucy truly reveled in the silence she had been craving for so long. However, that peace was short-lived as a thought struck her. Blinking open an eye, she said, "Where's Happy?" Normally when Natsu visited her, the blue-haired boy accompanied him. However, Happy was nowhere to be seen.

"He said he had homework to catch up on," Natsu replied with a shrug. "But I wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"So, what all did you and Loke do?" the salmon-haired male questioned. "What kind of _fun_ did you two have?" he continued putting quotation marks around _fun_.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You pervert. We haven't done that, thank you very much. I respect myself. We were watching a movie."

"Loke just seems like an asshole," Natsu remarked. "He doesn't seem like the kind of boyfriend who would cuddle on the couch and watch some chic-flick. From what I've seen, he's kind of an idiot and rude." He shuffled on the couch so that his head was laying on Lucy's shoulder; Lucy had to use every ounce of willpower she possessed not to scream out in agony. Of course the one spot Natsu decided to rest on was one of the few spots Loke decided to beat until he felt like stopping.

"He's not an asshole," Lucy protested weakly. "He's really nice to me."

Natsu scoffed. "I can't see Loke ever being nice. He's a prick."

_You have no idea_, Lucy thought sullenly. "He has his moments, but we all do. You can be a real jerk sometimes," Lucy replied. She wanted to end the conversation, take a bath, throw on her most comfortable pajamas, and sleep for eternity. But Natsu was at her house, and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Or at all. Letting out a sigh, she murmured, "I'm tired, and we have school tomorrow. Can we call it a night?"

Normally Natsu would protest and tell her that sleep was for losers and school was for nerds. However, he nodded his head before rising up and giving Lucy a quick hug before shuffling out of the house. Lucy watched in confusion as the door clicked shut and she was finally alone. _What the hell_? He never left without protesting. He never left _her _alone.

"Oh well," Lucy said before painfully standing on her feet. Her legs screamed in agony and every part of her body felt exhausted and abused. Loke never gave her any mercy. Padding to her bathroom, Lucy stripped down before taking inventory of her new bruises. A large red wound marked her shoulders from where Loke forcibly grabbed her as he yelled and cussed. Her knees were banged up horribly, new lacerations forming along the old ones her boyfriend had already given her. Her left arm was the worst. A hand-print was visible from where he held her down and gashes from the belt marred her once-beautiful skin. Bruises were everywhere along her body, any location that could easily be covered with clothes or makeup.

_I deserved it, though_, Lucy thought sadly before turning on the shower and stepping in. The warm water stung her wounds, and she hissed in pain. _I deserve it_. Loke had warned her that if she didn't comply to his wishes, she would be punished. He told her that if Lucy ever spoke of his actions to someone else, he would kill her. All he wanted this time was a little action, something she had given him regularly. But Lucy had felt tired and hurt from their previous engagement, and she had begged him to spare her for the night. Of course that angered Loke, and he took it upon himself to achieve what he wanted through force.

The shower was shorter than her usual ones, and Lucy was thankful for the moment of peace. The blonde pulled on her cotton pajamas and nestled into her bed, closing her brown eyes. Loke wasn't close to her at the moment, but Lucy could still feel his presence. She could feel his slimy hands all over his body, and Loke's intense gaze filled her mind. _You're mine_, he sneered, his voice echoing throughout her head.

Lucy groaned. He was everywhere, tormenting her. She could never escape him it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE. This has been changed into a one-shot. Obviously it's still AU, but I will not be continuing it. I feel like it's fine the way it is. So now Anguish is done. I'm working on something new that has sparked my interest so keep an eye out. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
